Hellguard
by Starsinger
Summary: When Spock finds a small girl abandoned on a distant world, the universe shows its capacity, once again, to reset itself. Post STID, way past that. Saavik's habits remind Spock of someone else he knows all too well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellguard**

by Starsinger

**After the five year mission and during the Enterprise refit, Spock meets a little girl, half Romulan and half Vulcan, she will change his life in ways he couldn't imagine, and doesn't realize until he sees the echoes of her face in someone much, much older. Don't own them.**

It was only a rumor, they said, Romulans wouldn't be conducting breeding experiments with Vulcans. The logic seemed sound, but sixteen ships had disappeared along the Neutral zone in the past decade without a trace. Accidents did happen, everyone knew it.

It was a report filed by the USS Mariposa that caught Spock's attention. A young Vulcan woman rescued from a dying ship. She died soon afterward, but mumbled coordinates, just on the other side of the Neutral Zone. A place where Vulcans were dying. A place where children were being born, and abandoned. A wild place that no adult, much less a child, should live.

The captain, Gail Rushing, had filed it with both New Vulcan and Starfleet. She thought that the Vulcans might be interested. Spock was intrigued. These children might be new additions to families who desperately needed sons and daughters to expand their families, and Vulcans breeding stock. Romulans and Vulcans were virtually identical, genetically. So, Spock talked a few, including Sarek, into coming with him to Hellguard.

Hellguard was a dirty little planetoid. Barely big enough to hold a breathable atmosphere its rocky surface and active volcanism made it highly unstable. Yet, life survived, even thrived. As they made their camp the first night, they were aware that they were being watched. They casually wandered in and around the camp, not afraid of Romulans, they had long since abandoned the planet, but wary of the wildlife. Something prompted Spock to look up from a discussion being held by his father to find himself staring at a wild young girl, maybe eight years old. Her dark, matted hair and dirty, almost emaciated body made it difficult to get and exact age. He saw a spark, intelligence in those eyes. She continued to watch the group before turning to leave. Not hurrying, just making her way away from the group.

The next day they set up traps. Little better than cages with food for lures, they made sure that the traps were big enough that the wild cats they saw around wouldn't get at the sleeping children inside. At least they hoped the children would be sleeping, the sedatives in the food had to be guessed at as far as dosage. They didn't want to kill them. They left them, not planning on returning for a few hours. They caught six the first hour. Slowly, over the course of the next two days, they caught a total of twenty-five starving children whose only crime was that they had been born. Still, the girl was not among them.

Spock had gone out to relieve himself when he found himself being watched once again. Slowly, he turned around to be confronted by a little boy holding a rock. He was reluctant to stop the child, but his own self-preservation would take hold if the boy proceeded any further. When the boy did attack, he was surprisingly strong. Years of hard scrabble living had hardened sinewy muscle under his skin. As suddenly as the attack had begun, it ended. The girl he had seen hit the boy on the head and then fled into the night.

She was a tough one, but he was determined to catch her. She was obviously too smart for the traps. He sat on some rocks, waiting one day. He couldn't say for what. Abruptly, she was there, her halting Romulan, words long disused, ground their way out, "What do you want?"

Upon looking at her closely, he realized she was closer to eleven or twelve years of age. There was even a promise, and echo of beauty not yet realized. "I want to take you someplace safe," he replied. He took out a ration from his pack and took a bite of it, chewing and swallowing it for her benefit. He then handed it to her. She ate it ravenously. "Do you have a name?" she looked at him puzzled. "Something to call you?"

"No," came the short supply. "If I go with you, will there be food?"

"Yes," Spock simply replied. He rose to go back and to his surprise the girl joined him. Sarek looked at the girl, his head tilted curiously, almost as if he recognized the girl. "What is it Father," Spock asked.

"Nothing, I could have sworn I've met her before," the little girl's dark brown eyes stared up at Sarek without comprehension, they spoke in Vulcan. Sarek knelt down in front of her, "I am Sarek." He told her quietly in Romulan, welcome to my home."

Of all the children, she was the only one who came willingly. Sarek could only shake his head at the abandonment of such and obviously bright child. The Medics assured him that she was just suffering from too little food and too little constructive contact with others of her own kind. Spock brought her back to New Vulcan. He would have to leave her in his Father's care, Sarek was lonely, and relished the idea of having someone new to teach and bring along in the world.

Days later in the market, just before he left for Earth, Spock spotted his older self out with his wife. Spock stared at Saavik, seeing her familiar face, the familiar lines, in the small child he'd just rescued. It seemed, once again, the universe was resetting itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

by Starsinger

**Realizing who the child must be, Sarek takes her to see Spock Prime. Don't own them.**

The child slowly took to the daily rituals on New Vulcan. After her first forced bath, she cleaned up with a dusky olive complexion, closer to the Vulcan norm than Romulan. Her hair turned out fiercely curly as was demonstrated with her older counterpart. When a genetic analysis was run it was discovered that her mother was Vulcan, and the family to which she was related had been killed when Vulcan was destroyed. That discovered, Sarek filed for guardianship and was granted such.

There were hold-overs from her years on Hellguard. He never found her in bed. Frequently, she was under the bed fast asleep on the rock hard floor. She awoke at the slightest noise, survival instincts so ingrained it would be difficult to train out of her. The only thing that made this time difficult was that she would fly into sudden fits of anger and rage that no one could explain. One day at the end of his rope, Sarek called upon Spock Prime.

Spock looked at the girl in shock before calling out to the kitchen, "Saavik."

Saavik came out of the kitchen and stared at the girl, her face unreadable. Sarek realized that if the two were truly anything alike, this girl would learn self-control. That made him feel easier. The girl wandered around the dining area while the three talked.

"I would never have guessed that the universe would be this determined…" Saavik's voice trailed off. She knew the work she had done to cause this to happen. She reached out her hand to touch Spock's, "It doesn't want you to be lonely."

Spock nodded, he'd spent over half his life with her. Often apart because of her own duties with Starfleet and his responsibilities as an Ambassador. They had both retired shortly before the incident with Nero, and both now enjoyed the fruits of that retirement, if not quite the way they both expected. Halfway through the discussion on how to handle the girl she flew into yet another inexplicable rage. Spock caught her and laid two gentle fingers on her temple. She relaxed, letting the anger flow out of her as suddenly as it had come.

"That will, unfortunately, be a common occurrence," Spock said. "It's just a side effect of her early life. Is she still sleeping under the bed? Taking the food you give her and hiding someplace before eating it? Waking at the slightest sound?" Sarek nodded yes to each question.

"These are survival instincts that will stand her in good stead, Sarek," Saavik replied. "She may well choose Starfleet when she is old enough. Trust me, she is bright enough to get into the Vulcan Science Academy as well." Spock and Saavik looked at each other, a deep sadness passed between them. Something he couldn't understand. "Let her choose her own name. Let's see if this is truly an echo, or something new."

This brought Sarek up short, "She was never really given a name?"

Saavik caught the little girl to bare a shoulder, on the shoulder was a brand, "This brand represents the name of the clan who donated its genes to her. If she ever meets someone from this clan, she would be recognized as such." Saavik revealed her own shoulder to show the scar. Identical to the one on the girl's. "It is done just after a Romulan child is born and is the first thing a child remembers." The girl struggled in her grip and Saavik let her go. It was a strange turn of events, as they entered the library looking for the girl so Sarek could leave, that they found her there. She had pulled out a book in Vulcan and was appearing to teach herself to read.

"It's going to be even harder for him now that Amanda is gone," Saavik said quietly. It was often Amanda's quiet touch and dazzling smile that hauled in Saavik's wild temper. "She should start wandering away from home in a few days."

Spock turned and touched her face in appreciation and love, "But you always came back."

Three days later Sarek called, "I can't find her anywhere."

Saavik replied calmly, "Sarek, she will come back. Just be patient. She's not going to settle down easily."

Several emotions flitted across his face as he considered her words. He nodded, "I've taken on your suggestion and hired Mrs. O'Brien as a housekeeper." A human and a widow, like Sarek, she had three children and four grandchildren back on Earth. She herself had been shocked at the appalling condition of the child Spock brought home. She too worried at the child's absence, not at all reassured by this strange other woman to whom Sarek spoke. The girl came home three days later.

Spock and Kirk strolled outside the academy where they were both teaching classes. Spock had refined the Kobayashi Maru even further with elements stemming from the encounter with Khan. Although he wasn't forcing anyone to enter a warp core chamber or anything. "So, let me get this straight," Kirk said in a low tone. "You went to find Romulan children and you found your WIFE?"

"Well, obviously, Jim, she's not my wife right now," Spock said uncomfortably. The conversation with Uhura that had followed his return from Vulcan had been VERY uncomfortable. "If it does happen, it will be many years from now when it does." Saavik's exact words to Uhura five years ago had been that she was no threat to the young couple. "Where are you headed?"

"Tactics, Spock, I'm actually trying to teach these kids to do what I do. McCoy has a theory about my brain, he thinks it simply processes information faster than anybody, including me, can keep up." Kirk sighed, "That's not something that can be taught." Spock said nothing having witnessed this process many times since the first time on board the Enterprise heading for Vulcan. "Spock, what if she can do this? What if that's one of the reasons she's cropping up here too."

Spock considered this. Another such as this would be an advantage, but it would also mean Starfleet would have a fight on its hands. Vulcan would not willingly let that go. "I do not know, Jim. My father and I will do our best to make sure she follows the path best for her."

Saavik's looked onto the landscape of New Vulcan. The child, she knew, was very gifted. One whose grasp of situation would only be exceeded by Kirk's. Unlike her husband, she had taken the command chair and guided her through war. She lost many people in her crew, but had managed to come out of it with her ship intact, and most of her people alive. She only knew that this girl needed to choose her own path. She felt a familiar arm drape itself across her shoulders as she was handed a cup of tea, Earl Grey. She sipped at appreciatively and relaxed into his embrace. The sun set fading into darkness over the new landscape ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

by Starsinger

**This is going to be a sad chapter. Respects will be paid. These two had been alive a very long time, and it was time to let go. Don't own them.**

It was Sarek who found them. They had passed away in their sleep sometime during the night. He had come to ask them again, advice on how to handle the young girl in his care. Intellectually, Sarek knew it was only a matter of time before this happened, but still, seeing his son gone, was quite a shock. Autopsies confirmed it, their hearts had given out. Spock's death had occurred slightly before his consort, Saavik following him spoke to the strength of their bond.

Sarek's first instinct as the bodies were taken away was to call his son. Spock answered quickly, wearing a bathrobe. Sarek could see Uhura asleep in the bed behind him. His gratitude in seeing Spock alive was quickly replaced with professionalism as he informed his son of the Elder Spock's passing. Spock told him that he would get passage from Earth as soon as he could. The USS Joshua picked him, Uhura, Kirk, Admiral Komack and many others up for the funeral.

Starfleet acted quickly. A full honor guard was present for the funeral as both of the revered Vulcans had been in Starfleet. Two Federation flags were folded up and given to Sarek and Spock as the closest things to kin that these two had. Kirk said it best when he told Komack, "I thought the old man would live forever." A month before, Admiral Archer had also passed away in his sleep. No one was surprised at his passing, and the sole remaining crewmember, T'Pol, travelled to Earth for his funeral. Kirk was finally able to meet the legendary Vulcan who had served on the first Enterprise.

A human, Larry Darcy, had been contacted as far as Spock's will was concerned. Little things went to people. A Tiffany lamp found on Earth went to Sarek. A pair of Jadeite earrings belonging to Saavik went to Uhura. Kirk received a file containing information of every species he might encounter. Just the basics, he didn't need to know too much. Spock received an ancient Vulcan symbol that translated literally meant "Infinite Dimensions in Infinite Combinations." Scotty got a wrench, no one was quite sure why the Engineer teared up at the thoughtful gift. Even Keenser became emotional, and neither of them would say.

The last gift went to the young girl standing at Sarek's side. She received the home that Spock and Saavik shared in their last years together. Sarek would hold it in trust until she came of age. Sarek thanked the human for his service, and Larry bowed, "This is one of those moments I hate. Unfortunately, wills have wishes that need to be carried out."

"Saavik," the little girl blurted out. Sarek and Spock turned to her, unsure as to what was about to transpire. "My name is Saavik."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

by Starsinger

**In answer to a Guest's question about Saavik and the reboot universe, she got there in my story "Stir Crazy". Non-cannon, I know, but most of this story is. Don't own any of it. Again "*" denotes a previous story that will be referenced at the end of the chapter.**

Sarek despaired over the young girl. Medical finally pinpointed her age at thirteen. She thrived when she was learning, but still would wander off for days at a time. The hardest point was when there were meals. She would sneak food off and into a corner before eating it. She never seemed to be hungry, and he had to remind her to eat. He sighed and contacted Spock about this problem.

Spock sat talking to McCoy about it. As a Doctor, Spock hoped that maybe McCoy could give him some insight. Strangely enough, it was the Captain whose own eating habits took center stage on this issue. Carol Marcus was good for many things, getting Jim to eat regularly was one of them. They entered the Academy Mess Hall, Jim's new Fleet Captain stripes gleaming on his sleeves,***** arguing. Jim absently got a tray and went to a table on the far side of the hall near a corner of the room and began to eat, listening to Carol talk.

Jim, like Saavik, was lean muscle mass with little fat involved. He chewed his food slowly, and listened to Carol's tirade. McCoy and Spock approached them and asked if they could join them. They both watched as Jim slowly and deliberately ate his food. He also ate like a bird, barely enough calories to keep his body functioning. Jim's actions were very much like Saavik, eating like a hunted animal, taking the food to a corner where he could watch for any thieves. Whether or not he was aware of it, Jim's time on Tarsus IV resembled Saavik's time on Hellguard. Even in these secure surroundings, with no real danger, his childhood experiences were still so ingrained into his psyche that he absently continued those survival skills.

Jim slowly realized that he was under intense scrutiny. He finished a bite as he looked at his friends, "What's up?" he asked after swallowing.

"Jim," Spock said slowly, "we think you might be able to help us with Saavik." When Spock explained the situation, Kirk agreed.

After a short trip to Vulcan, Jim, Spock, McCoy, Carol and Uhura entered Sarek's home. Sarek was grateful to see them. "Where is she, Sarek?" Jim asked. Sarek pointed to a closet where the girl had taken refuge. "She speaks Vulcan?"

"And Federation Standard, now, Jim. Don't ask me where she picked that up."

Kirk nodded, he suddenly understood the girl. She was a lot like he was at this age. He opened the door and slowly stepped into the closet shutting it firmly behind him. "Hi," he said, sliding to the floor beside the girl. He could practically could feel her glowering at him from her corner. "You know, I know how you feel. I was once thrown away too." He could feel her reach out and touch him. Curious hands exploring his stomach. He didn't even move a muscle as she finished her own examination.

"Your brain doesn't tell you when to eat, you just want to find some hole in which to hide. Nightmares waking you up at night. And, the worst part of all, sleeping under your bed because you're afraid someone is going to sneak in and kill you." Jim turned toward her, speaking in Vulcan. "I know how you feel because I've been there." He told her what happened to him on Tarsus IV, even showing her the scars.** He felt her small hands on his back. It was amazing she could see anything as dark as it was. "Come on, let's go outside. I'll join you."

They finally sat at the table as Sarek set a small plate of fruit and cheese in front of Jim. They all watched fascinated, as Jim and Saavik both took the better part of an hour to finish their meals. His blue eyes met her brown, and he marveled at her unearthly beauty. He suddenly saw what Spock Prime must have seen so many years before. He smiled at her, and she bared her teeth at him. They both finished eating while Sarek and the rest watched in amazement.

Jim finally took her out onto the balcony, where they watched animals flying in the distance, "Saavik, do me a favor. Eat, regularly, I know this is a foreign concept, but Sarek is trying to help you." Saavik's face softened. "Can you read?"

"Yes, Sarek has provided me with tutors so I learn fast," her Vulcan was still stilted and halting. "He says I'll join other students soon. Will I be able to join Starfleet?" she asked, breathlessly.

"If you want, you could stay here and enter the Vulcan Science Academy," Jim said. She contemplated this fact quietly.

"Are you afraid?" she asked.

"No, little one, I'm not. Life will get better, for you it already has," he said.

Jim and his companions departed the next day, and the next week Saavik joined her peerage in the submersive learning environment that Vulcan provided. She excelled at her studies and moved quickly to the top of her class. Little by little she even improved on her emotional control. Unfortunately, she would not tolerate bullying, and flew into rages when children attempted this to other children, even herself. Years of hard living caused these rages to be even more fierce, and no full Vulcan could withstand her rage. She had to be pulled off three children before they learned to leave others alone. She made friends of those she defended, and held the grudging respect of those she opposed.

Saavik entered the fires of Pon Farr at sixteen. Sarek gave her a lecture about protection, since Pon Farr's only cure was mating, and let her find her own release. Sarek never pushed her, never tried to make her into something she wasn't. Even he was surprised when she entered the Vulcan Science Academy at seventeen.

***Admiral?**

****A Long Road**


End file.
